


Wilted?

by CoffeeAddictedShipper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Crush, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddictedShipper/pseuds/CoffeeAddictedShipper
Summary: ...Oh.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Wilted?

Saihara took his first steps into the empty halls, quiet echos, and quick pace. He tried to cope with walking out or just working on some cold cases, today was just having fresh air. It’s been hard to stay isolated in his room all day when Akamatsu and Momota keeps bugging you to come out and hang out. 

He’ll be fine this time, he should be taking care of himself then asking help from others. 

He headed downstairs, careful at each step, and try to not think of a dumb incident where someone fell. It looked painful, he held on the railway on the side, in case.

Once he entered the dusty library, seeing no one is here makes it better. He goes to each bookshelf to find some books he has not read. Or read, it’s normal to reread a book if it was good enough. He thought of the recommendation he has heard from others, mostly Shirogane. He isn’t interested in anime or manga, though one kid detective show was quite entertaining. He isn’t gonna admit that he sighed and stumbles upon a rather interesting color. It’s bright, he takes it out the shelf carefully to read it the cover seeing he swear it wasn’t there before. 

“The Hanahaki disease…?” He mumbled quietly, what’s that? It seemed like some kind of a disease book, just explaining one and symptoms. He haven’t heard of this book so he took a look by flipping the pages.

It explained in detail, every flowers meaning, the stages, the surgery, even the cost? It sounded sad, knowing it only comes out when it’s romance. Even painful that you’ll die or lose all of your feelings for that person. 

He thought for a bit and decided to take it back to his dorm, it’s gonna be a short borrow but it had some stories of past survivors or people, unfortunately, passed away. It’s.. very sad, he opened the door to leave but felt something or someone bumps into him. A small one.

“Nyeh..?” Yumeno, what a surprise.

“Ah. sorry, Yumeno-san.” He stepped out of the way and held the door for the little redhead.

“Thanks, Saihara..” She dragged himself in, she did have a tired look. I hope her friend can pick her up later before the library closes. “You’re welcome.” He gave a small smile before leaving, a small walk back to his dorm. It’s awfully quiet today, did something happen or did he miss something important? Or did Ouma kidnap people for Gokuhara’s bug meet and greet again. Sorry, he couldn’t save them, he already has terrifying memories during it. It was the worse.

  
  


As he headed back to the dorms, settling down on his bed, a few hours left for training. He can spend his time reading for a bit until then. He opened the first page for the stories written down and read.

He read.

  
  


He felt a little sick but still read.

  
  


This isn’t real, right?

  
  


It wouldn’t be.

  
  
  


He stopped after reading the first 3 stories of survivors, he saw a familiar name. The book came out 3 years ago but, it not possible. Flowers growing inside you? Coughing out petals and blood? That wouldn’t work. 

He kept feeling a bit sick though, he bookmarked the page and got up, heading to the bathroom. Something is stuck on his throat, is it vomit? 

The last thing he had recently was a cup of coffee. He’s not feeling that sick right now but, it’s coming closer. He doesn’t feel any taste just yet, but it feels like a lump. A small lump of sharp pain, he covered his mouth and coughed hard. Harsh and it stung badly, it didn’t end there. 

Once he stopped and felt like the pain was going away, he looked at his hand and saw some blood, bright hot pink, and noticeable petals sticking out. He blinked and tried to progress. 

“W..what?” 

Nononono, it’s not possible. He opened the tap and rinsed his hand, the petals colors were showing after the blood coming off. Purple? Purple.. what would that mean? No, wait, why is he coughing up blood?! Doesn’t make sense, does it?

He quickly cleaned up, it’s worrying, confusing, everything. He didn’t have any crushes right now, nobody that seems to like him in return either. People already had their partners like Momota and Harukawa, they seem lovely...

  
  


_ Purple, who could it be..? _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
